Zumpano
Zumpano (originally known as SonicFan3311 from 2010 to 2012) is a commentator that started making commentaries back in June of 2011 and ended around the end of 2012. His first commentary was on a user named GyroHedge453 who made a rant on the Sonic Fanbase. On September 1st, 2011, TOGProfessor (originally named TOGReviews) made a commentary on Zumpano's commentary on the Angry Pissed Off Hardcore Gamer. Then in April of 2012, CJDKP (then DarkKuroPtera) made a commentary on Zumpano's commentary on TDAK1128's commentary on Gligar13Vids. He's an ex-member of SNAP commentaries. His last commentary was in November of 2012 when he made a commentary on Wheeler Fox (then THE4WHEELER1992). He left the CC shortly afterward. However, in November 2014, Zumpano returned to CC with a commentary on cooleo swagge. His most recent commentaries were on Eddy The Scammer, Seck Boi, MDXLR, and others. He's currently a member of Federation of the Exalted (F.o.X) and Order of the Dimwitted Doves. Although F.o.X and O.D.D merged in December 2015, Zumpano joined O.D.D before the merged. Personal Life Zumpano was born on March 7th, 1996, and currently lives in the state of New York. He grew up in The Bronx since he was born until he moved in 2008. He graduated from middle school in 2010, and high school in 2014. He's currently 19 and attending college. Most of the time he likes to draw cartoon characters. He loves video games as he is a video game collector, whether the game is old, new, good or bad. He plans on doing reviews of video games as well, with his first review being Saints Row: Gat Out Of Hell for the Xbox One. Avatars list As SonicFan3311 * Flippy (Happy Tree Friends) (June - August 2011) * Joey Wheeler (Yugioh) (August - October 2011) * 60's Spider man Meme's (November 2011) * Astro Boy (March - October 2012) * Stan Smith (American Dad!) (October - November 2012) As Zumpano * Beat (Jet Set Radio) * Ben Katz (Dr. Katz Professional Therapist) * Coach McGuirk (Home Movies) * Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu (Dangan Ronpa 2) * Johnny Gat (Saints Row) * Kazuichi Souda (Dangan Ronpa 2) * Louise Belcher (Bob's Burgers) * Mondo Oowada (Dangan Ronpa) * Ramona Flowers (Scott Pilgrim) * Rick Sanchez (Rick and Morty) * Rigby (Regular Show) * Scout (Team Fortress 2) People that Zumpano commentated on (One/Two shots and Full) * cooleo swagge * NowThis * Eddy The Scammer * Bailey (w/ The Masked Starmaker) * ArraySeven * TrackMania * Lance 1000 * CACOx03Gaming * Seck Boi * SilverTheGhoul/Pikmintric * Uwe Boll Raw * MDXLR Videos (w/ 8363MTR) * Anthony Zel 1426 People that commentated on Zumpano * Rion "Rhino" Mills (w/ HalfBoiledHero) * Dc hi People that Zumpano did a co-op with * The Masked Starmaker (Mordecai #1) * 8363MTR (Mordecai #2) Trivia * Zumpano's favorite video game he has ever played is Jet Set Radio Future ''for the original Xbox and his worst game he's ever played is ''Spawn: The Eternal ''for the PS1. * The consoles he currently owns are PS1, PS2, PS4, Xbox 360, Xbox One, Wii, Wii U, and 3DS. * His favorite current animated shows are ''Bob's Burgers, Steven Universe, Regular Show, Rick and Morty, and BoJack Horseman. * His favorite music genres are Punk and Hip-Hop and his favorite artists are Rise Against, Chance The Rapper, Beastie Boys, Kendrick Lamar, Alkaline Trio, Assorted Jelly Beans, and DMX. * Zumpano's favorite video game franchises are The Legend of Zelda, Mario, Grand Theft Auto, Saints Row, Super Smash Bros., Tony Hawk's, Mortal Kombat, Guitar Hero, and Rock Band. Category:Commentators Category:O.D.D Category:Danganronpa Commentators Category:Males Category:Adults